Mark me Forever
by Duma.neko
Summary: There are things you can't leave behind you, feelings you can't just erase from your heart, so what can you do to continue with your life when all you can do is live in your past? Elijah needs help to deal with Hayley leaving him again and be able to help his family again
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Everything has changed since that time when he saw the SUV leave. It´s been three years of unsuccessful attempts to forget the fact of that car leaving with everything he once cared about. But that fact no longer hurts, ha has made sure of it. He had taken care of those nuisance feelings. No longer the fact of being alone and his destiny to be unloved were things breaking him from the inside.

Now he had nothing to stop him from accomplishing his sole reason to be on this earth. Now he can solely be the protector, the guardian shadow who ensures happiness from the distance. He had realized that once you accept your reality, you no longer long for what you cannot have. He´ll no longer desire what his brothers have, he is better off living through them. And for that, he will make sure they are happy.

I can hear my sister approaching me. She walks slowly as if trying to not startle me, as if I was going to lose it in any moment. If only my brothers knew that I am more in control than I have ever been.

Elijah- Freya calls me almost in a whisper. –They are coming back today, are you not excited?

I would not use that word to describe their return- She knows I can no longer feel excitement either- but it certainly is good news.-

Yes, we…. I was thinking that maybe…. Maybe this would make you reconsider- she takes a deep breath in order to continue- we can take it back so you can be whole again. The real you- Ahhhhh finally! So this is what Freya has been wanting to say all along. If only she could understand.

My dear sister- Elijah says with a smile portraying on his face- but I am the real me. What you so mercifully helped do to me allowed me to be who I was meant to be all along- I walk towards her and I gently touch her cheek- And for that I´m grateful. So don´t trouble yourself trying to undo what made me whole.

Elijah takes for finished this conversation. There is no need to convince Freya, she will eventually realize that everyone is better off with leaving thing the way they are now.

So he leaves the compound, he needs to make sure everything in the quarter is ready for the return of his brother, his niece…. And her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Elijah is sitting in a couch in his studio. He spends most of his afetrnoons like this, reading a novel while sipping a glass of a quite expensive scotch.

There´s nothing more to him than the strong taste flooding his palates and the images playing in his mind thaks to the words someone took the time to express.

That is until he hears the door of the compound being opened and his sister happily shouting to greet the rest of his family. There is no need for him to interrupt his activities, they will see each other later, after all, they are going to move back here. That thought made him exhale tiredly, he was sure that his brother would want things to be the way they were, but he knew better than that, thigs were broken beyond repair _. That´s why I had to do it_. He thought .

In that precise moment Niklaus decided to storm into his studio, apparently he would not have to wait to have the talk.

Brother!- Klaus shouted with open arms to greet his brother.

Hello Niklaus, I see everything went well, and for that I´m grateful.- Elijah said in a low tone while he closed his book and left it in the table beside him.

Yes…. Brother, your exuberant greeting has shown me how much you´ve missed me. Please lay low on the feelings- Klaus lowered his arms.

Don´t bother brother- they heard kol's voice – Our dear brother has finely become the statue he always wished to be- Kol said grinning.

Elijah always achieves his goals. But at least I get reunite with one of my brothers the way it is supposed to be- so Klaus took that moment to hug Kol and pat him in the back- let's go downstairs and make the preparations for dinner, tonight we are having a festine!- Kalus shouted while graving Kol by his shoulders and finally walking away to leave Elijah to himself.

Elijah watched his sibling walk away, it didn't bother him. What really pissed him off was the itch he felt in the left side of his chest. Damn. It did not matter how much he scratched it just wouldn't go away. He looked down his chest _. I have to change my shirt_. He frowned, that have not happed for a while. _And I thought I was beyond this._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

 _ **3 years Ago**_

 _Kol dropped the two vampire dead bodies ha had just killed and turned to look at Elijah who was taking his good time to finish his opponents._

 _You were the one who told me to kill our enemies as fast as possible- Kol told his brother in an almost joking tone._

 _Elijah just kept his hand inside the young vampire, turning it around his chest in order to make the shouting even louder without actually kilim him._

 _Aaaarg! P..Ple..Please… just kill me- the vampire pleaded to Elijah who said nothing but kept staring at the vampire with a reddish tone on his eyes._

 _Brother!- Kol shouted- I'm supposed to be the psychotic murderer! Who am I going to be if you steal my character- he finished saying while he approached the fighting vampires._

 _Elijah turned his face to look at his brother – Be whoever you want to be Kol, no one is stopping you from it- he finished in a somber tone and decided to finally rip the heart out of the vampire – We are finished here- he dropped the heart as if it was just any piece of garbage and took his handkerchief to clean his hands._

 _Kol saw his brother walk away acting as if nothing had happened, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw. Elijah had a different look. He was no9t the usual stoic warrior, his eyes showed a dark desperation and anger. This couldn't be good._

 **Present Day**

Elijah walked down the stairs. If his family wanted to pretend everything was fine, he could go with it, after all, he had become a great actor over the years. One simple family dinner was no challenge to him. So as he walked down the stairs, he took a moment to look at himself in the corner mirror and put of his best smile. It did not reach his eyes, but who would notice anyway?

Laughs and cheerful shouting's could be heard from the dinning room, but one voice in specific enticed him. He walked slower and scratched his chest again. _This is going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The dinner progressed uneventful. Elijah focused on his plate and avoided to be part of any conversation. He had opted to sit next to Klaus and was very relieved for Kol to have taken the chair next to him (his sisters, to his horror, always tried to initiate a conversation with him). What Elijah did not predict was to have Hayley siting right in front of him. So now he stared at his food as it was the most interesting thing in the world, he had to avoid direct eye contact, his chest have been itching enough already.

I'm so glad you're back brother. But I have to say, who I really missed was my precious niece- Rebekah said trying to change the mood in the table.

Yes, she couldn't wait to see all her family reunited once again- Klaus replied while still chewing the piece of meat in his mouth.

I wouldn't say all of it- Rebekah muttered.

Finn has never been really a part of our family. You lose that right when you try to commit fratricide twice- Klaus had to comment to Rebekah's intervention. But when Rebekah instead of elaborating on her comment just glared to Elijah, Klaus started to become suspicious, something was happening here.

Yes Nik, as if you daggering us is less of a crime- Kol just couldn't resist the urge to remind Klaus of his past actions.

But I have atoned for my crimes. What do you say Little Wolf? You are too quiet, you never lose the chance to throw something at my face-

I have nothing to say Klaus- Hayley just said while she picked at her dinner, she seemed nervous and unconfutable.

Oh, maybe not to me, but what about our dear Elijah?, you have not seen his beautiful face in years!- and that was back to normal! Klaus had to make sure everyone noticed the elephant in the room.

Just drop it- Hayley replied

Oh, but all you could talk about was how you have ruined things and that you

That is enough Niklaus- Elijah had the urge to stop him. After doing so, he started to feel his shirt getting wet yet again- I am finished, if you excuse me- After saying that Elijah left the table.

Thank you Klaus, I knew I could count on you to make this a nice reunion dinner- Freya raised her wine to congratulate her brother.

But Hayley was paying attention no more, she couldn't stop thinking about how her reunion with Elijah had gone. She had missed him all this years, her heart broke the same day she broke Elijah's – again- all those years ago. But now she didn't know what to do, how could she repair what was done? She could not even bring herself to talk to him. What was even worse and had her now blocking everything around her was the look in his eyes. The seconds her eyes met with his were enough to make her realize that something had changed in him. His eyes looked… empty. Those brown orbes had always shown so much warm whenever they were directed to her, and now they seem so cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

 **Elijah's room**

He was so hungry! Human food was never a need for him, but it usually did help with his urges. But now it makes no difference to him if he eats or not, his hunger has evolved. The beast in him was starved for far too long, and with its freedom blood would be the only thing to bring him peace.

He can hear everyone downstairs talk about his abrupt departure. He pays no real attention to what they are saying, it makes no difference at all. Whatever they have to say won't affect him or make him reconsider his situation, and he knows his words would be received with…

He opens the door to the balcony and looks into the night. 'The city is so full of life!' He has to remedy this.

 **The dinning room**

Hayley kept looking at her plate even if she was no longer hungry. What had just happened? This is not how their reunion was supposed to go.

What the hell just happened?- Klaus was shocked, how could he get mad if he didn't understand what had happened?

\- Oh brother! You don't know what to do with someone acting like you do?- Kol was definitely having his fun with this.

\- Don't push him Kol- Freya had enough dealing with Elijah, she cold not deal with her brothers fighting too.

\- Dearest sister, could you be so kind to explain us why you and our brother act so unaffected to Elijah's out of character behavior?- Klaus decided to ignore his younger brother, finding out what was wrong with Elijah was far more important.

\- Why don't you ask him? – Freya was answering to Klaus' question, but she kept staring to Hayley.

Hayley also left the room, she needed to calm her feelings and put her mind in order.

 **A Bar in New Orleans**

He could still feel the hunger, but he would be damned if he missed the joy of hunting just for a quick meal. He had prided himself by being the most controlled in his family, it had been centuries since his last kill while eating. But now the whole process excited him. He no longer criticized Kol, sometimes they would go together hunting and even share the price.

Not tonight, this nigh was just for him.

Elijah sipped his bourbon while he looked for the perfect meal. Tow blond girls were staring at him, when he smiled in their direction they just giggled. They were pretty, but it would be too easy. Moving on. There was a lonely girl in the corner, she smelled healthy…. But way too bitter for him.

Just when he was giving up on finding the perfect meal as a price for his well behaviour at his prior dinner. He saw them. A couple walked past him holding hands and smiling to each other. It was time to apace the beast.

He stayed in the bar waiting for them, and just two hours later and several bottles of scotch, they were ready to leave and for him to follow. He slowly walked behind them, the inly sounds in the narrow streets were their breaths and his footsteps. Elijah was intentionally stepping loudly in order for them to know they were being followed. Their footsteps began to increase their pace just like their heart rate. Adrenaline was in the air lurig him to dine.

He slammed the man to the wall and before he could recover Elijah's fangs appeared before their eyes. She screamed but that did nothing to prevent her lover to be bitten by the vampire. Elijah drank every last drop of blood from his body and when he finished he let the body drop to the floor. When he turned to the girl ready to end her life.

Elijah walked very slowly towards his prey, he didn't even bother to clean the blood covering his face. He was a monster, why hide it from someone who was about to die because of it?

I loved him…- she managed to say between her sobs. The monster before her needed to know the pain he had caused. If that thing felt anything at all.

Arg! That was it. She had ruined his meal. Annoyed by her words he just pierced his hand through her chest and graved her heart. Before pulling it out he looked into her eyes, those eyes showed her broken heart.

Well, she thought she has a broken heart. So he pulled the heart out and squished it… now she really knew what it felt to have your heart ripped from you and shredded into pieces.


End file.
